Playing Favorites
by PockiiPanda
Summary: Carolyn Elfen was sent to the human realm to do one thing, and one thing alone: Find the Young Queen. She doesn't realize, however, that the Young Queen lost her memory and knows nothing of the how she once lived. First Publication-Rate&Review-Thanks!


**[Prologue]**

"I will not permit you to come back this time until you find her!" the Young King proclaimed with force. The young Elfen child bowed her head, kneeling in front of him on the hard, stone-cold floor at the end of the dark corridor. She was rather short, but her wings made up for that. She was a vegetarian; her diet mostly consisting of red: cherries, strawberries, raspberries, red apples, red grapes. Due to her diet, her hair, eyes, and freckles were all shades of red. Her wings were a transparent, red-tinted color, and her skin even had a slight red hue.

"I want her back almost as much as you do, my lord," the child-looking Fairy-Elf responded, her childish voice resounding off the walls. Only three torches lit the dark corridor, all of them near the end of the hall where the kind sat in all his royal-ness. The three torches were there to represent the royal family. The chamber was where the young king sat everyday in the dead silence. It was dark, cold, and somewhat resembled a dungeon. It was known to be his depression room, ever since his wife had disappeared. All the servants knew just how sensitive he was about his family. He had no concern for any of the servants, but the Young Queen was different. The Young Queen was compassionate; she always cared for the well-being of others, even if it meant hurting herself.

The young 93-year-old Fairy-Elf had served the young royal family with pride for the majority of her life, defending and serving them. She was possibly even bred to do so, but she'd never know. Now that the Young Queen had disappeared, the Young King was constantly unhappy and gloomy. Unfortunately, the Young Queen had left her newborn child behind, not yet old enough to be named.

A small pool of water sat beside the Young King, steadily rippling every few seconds. Pools of water were never welcomed in the kingdom. Every so often, there would be a rumor floating around the kingdom about someone falling into a pool, chasing after their own reflection. It never ended pleasantly. The elder royal family always denied such accusations, waving them off like ridiculous fantasies. Inside the palace, though, the ones close to the royal families knew differently. Pools of still water could show one's reflection, which was never a hazard. It was only when the pool would begin to ripple that the problems began. When water ripples, each ripple would reveal small parts of the parallel universe: the human world. Only a trained eye could pick out the little details of what the water ripples held. Some gifted Witches could even read water ripples and tell you about your future based solely on the ripples.

This was different, though. This time, the Young King had a large bowl filled with regular rippling water. He lay his hand on the surface of the water, forcing the ripples to expose what they secrets it held. Evidently, it wasn't – couldn't be normal water. When he lifted his hand again, the water had stilled, but did not show one's reflection. Instead, it showed a large building with many windows.

From the young Fairy-Elf's many trips to the human world, she had learned to read the language and etiquette. She could tell by glancing at it that it was a high school. The sun was high in the sky; possibly mid-day. She waited for a command.

"This is where we have found her to spend most of her time," the Young King murmured through hooded eyes. He paused. "Go to her and bring her back as soon as possible."

Satisfied by his request, the child's wings turned transparent by will and her ears lost their point. She nearly looked like an average human teen if it weren't for her blood-red eyes and bright freckles that littered her face like stars on a night sky. Her skin was still a red tint, too, but was hardly noticeable anymore.

She climbed into the air with a few pumps of her now transparent wings, spraying sparkles into the air, surrounding her like a mist. It was her Fairy dust, her signature. She had her own scent and color in her dust. For her, it was Butterfly Kisses; an unmistakable scent that was completely her own. The color she had decided on was silver, which matched her scent perfectly. Once at the appropriate height, she hovered above the still bowl of water seated next to the Young King. Once she was directly over the bowl, she stopped her wings abruptly, and nose-dived into the large bowl without a drop of the special water misplaced.


End file.
